


test drive

by lecornergirl



Series: literally just sex wow [9]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecornergirl/pseuds/lecornergirl
Summary: Clarke had thought through a lot of practical concerns when Bellamy moved into her spare room — several of them related to the highly inconvenient crush she kept trying to convince herself she didn’t have — but somehow, she’d completely forgotten to factor in her side job.OR: Clarke is a sex toy tester, Bellamy walks in.





	test drive

Clarke had thought through a lot of practical concerns when Bellamy moved into her spare room — several of them related to the highly inconvenient crush she kept trying to convince herself she didn’t have — but somehow, she’d completely forgotten to factor in her side job.

 

Which is how she found herself lunging at Bellamy one Saturday morning, trying to grab the unmarked postal package he was examining before he could try to open it.

“That’s mine”, she said quickly.

“How do you know?” he asked. “It doesn’t have any markings on it, and I couldn’t even find an address label.”

“I, uh, ordered something earlier this week,” she lied through her teeth, locating the address label as quickly as possible. “See, there’s my name!” 

“You’re acting weird!” he called after her as she ducked out of the kitchen, just in case he tried to get her to open it in front of him or something. Which, admittedly, would be unusual, but Clarke was pretty sure she knew who the package was from, if not exactly what was in it, and opening it in front of Bellamy was not a risk she was willing to take.

 

Safely back in her room, she opened the box and saw she’d been correct. The box was from Lovehoney, an online sex toy retailer that paid her, in both money and merchandise, to test out toys and leave detailed, honest reviews on their site.

Their shipments arrived irregularly, based on whenever they got in new merchandise that fit the parameters Clarke had signed up to test, and it had been a while since the last one, so she’d almost forgotten about the whole thing. Until she saw Bellamy in the kitchen, about a minute away from opening the box. 

“You almost ready to go? Octavia won’t be happy with us if we’re late for Rory’s birthday!” Bellamy called from outside her door, and she started. 

“Just give me a second!” she yelled, shoving the box under her bed for now. She wasn’t about to start testing whatever was in the box in the middle of the day anyway, and they had a toddler’s birthday party to get to. 

 

Predictably enough, Rory’s birthday turned into all their friends heading out for a drink afterward, and by the time they were heading home, Clarke was pleasantly relaxed, and her mind turned toward the box under her bed. The last toy she’d tested had been excellent, and she was looking forward to getting home, telling Bellamy good night, and retiring to her room to test the new shipment out. 

It had been a long day, and the yawn she let out when they entered the apartment was only a little bit on purpose. “Well, I’m headed to bed,” she tossed over her shoulder on her way into her room, and from the “g’night” she heard Bellamy mutter, he was already half-distracted by whatever book or tv-show or video game he’d left waiting for him when they’d left for the birthday party that morning. 

 

It wasn't until she was back in her room that she remembered the door didn't lock. For a moment, she considered waiting until Bellamy was definitely a sleep, but... it had been a while since she'd had a new toy to play with. Clarke pulled the box out from under her bed. 

She removed the first package, and flopped back on her bed with a groan when she saw what it was: a new edition of an oral sex simulator that was supposed to feel just like a real mouth, but that had — at least in the previous edition — just felt like frustration and disappointment. But, she supposed, maybe that was the point of the new edition. Maybe this one would actually work. She took a closer look at the packaging, and saw that this version was supposed to have some kind of autopilot that sensed exactly what your body needed, and some kind of sensor that only turned it on when it was in contact with skin. Kind of like start-stop engines in cars, she mused. 

That sounded like it could be really great or really terrible.

Clarke wasn’t feeling very optimistic.

 

She took her time getting herself ready, running her hands over her breasts and down her body, imagining that they were someone else’s hands. Her imaginary person didn’t get a face, but the hands looked a lot like the ones that were investigating her mail in the kitchen that morning. 

It wasn’t long until she got to the part where, had the hands not been imaginary, they would have been straying much further. She reached for the box, trying to push the prejudice from her mind. 

The skin sensor worked as advertised, only starting its engines when she’d positioned the vibrator between her legs. Her initial impression was, well, not impressed. The industry had been trying to replicate the sensation of a real mouth for years now, and once again they’d failed. Clarke couldn’t quite put a finger on the feeling the vibrator produced, but it was somewhere between tickling and flickering, and even when she turned up the intensity she doubted this toy alone would be able to bring her over the edge, at least not in any kind of timely fashion.

Plus the skin sensor kept overreacting and turning off when she moved it even a fraction of an inch, taking with it any minimal buildup that might have occurred.

The seventh time that happened, Clarke swore and gave up, flinging herself backwards on her bed. Frustrated and disappointed, but not all that surprised, she barely heard the door open, until — “Clarke, are you al— _oh_.”

Bellamy stood in the doorway, wearing flannel pyjama pants, his glasses, and not much else. He was studiously looking everywhere except at her, and Clarke took stock of what she looked like.

She’d changed into her pyjamas before getting started, so all she was wearing was an old oversized t-shirt from her college softball team. It was pushed up somewhere around her waist, covering one breast and exposing the other. Her underwear was long since discarded, her hair was mussed, her legs were spread, and she had what was very clearly a vibrator in her hand. There was no explaining her way out of this one.

She was just glad the foot of her bed didn’t face the door. Bellamy was already seeing quite enough of her, thank you very much. 

Since there was really no other way to explain the situation, and frustration was making her both bold and antsy, she went for the truth. “No, I’m not alright, this stupid vibrator doesn’t work.” 

She expected him to gulp, or to splutter, or to back out of the room slowly and keep backing out until he was out of the apartment and his key was on the kitchen table. Instead, she saw determination flash on his face, right before he said, “maybe I could get that for you.”

A jolt of something much stronger than anything the vibrator had been able to achieve shot through Clarke. Slowly, deliberately, she dangled her hand over the edge of the bed and dropped the vibrator on the floor. 

He was standing next to the bed in a flash, the questioning look in his eyes asking if she was sure about this. In response, she drew up her knees and said, “the vibrator was meant to be an oral simulator.”

Bellamy’s eyes darkened, and he lowered himself to his knees, hooking his arms around her thighs and pulling her closer. She expected him to drive straight in, and the part of her that had been struggling with the vibrator for half an hour even hoped for it, but he took his time. He kissed the inside of one thigh, then the other, licked his way up her stomach all the way to her breasts and attended to them like that was the only thing he intended to do all night. 

“Bellamy,” she eventually ground out, “I don’t think you appreciate just how long I’ve been—“ she broke off into a moan as he finally, _finally_ slipped two fingers inside her. His thumb briefly bushed her clit, only to be replaced with his mouth, and — yeah, this was why the sex toy industry was never going to be able to build an adequate oral sex simulator.

That was her last coherent thought for several long moments. His tongue coaxed her closer and closer to the edge she’d been unable to find earlier, and every time she thought the wave was going to break, it climbed higher and higher. By the time it finally crashed through her, she was boneless, spineless, free of gravity and floating on a separate plane of existence somewhere. 

“Fuck,” she breathed, still panting, as Bellamy stretched out next to her, looking exhausted but more smug than she could remember ever seeing him.

“Tomorrow, princess,” he whispered. “You’re too tired.” 

She tried to argue, but found herself yawning instead.

“And maybe you’ll show me what else was in that box of yours?” he asked with a chuckle, pulling her blanket over them and curling around her.

“Tomorrow,” she agreed, already halfway across the border into sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> lovehoney is a real online sex toy retailer but i'm not getting paid to write this or anything lmao
> 
> also i haven't actually tested the described product so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
